Bythos
:"It is the Neo-GUILT - the true hands of Asclepius - that will guide us to the new age! Those incapable of symbiosis with GUILT will wither away... No one can stop this!" -Patrick Mercer :"GUILT brings us nothing but death! Your so-called "new age" is the end of mankind!" -Derek Stiles Bythos (Greek for "depth") is a Neo-GUILT that resembles a 4-leaf clover with an eye. It is known as "the Profundity of the Abyss". Bythos is designed to improve bodily functions and motor skills, and was used on Annie Fisher to improve her game performance. Patrick Mercer also used Bythos in an attempt to revive his wife from a coma, but it failed and Bythos was removed to save her. Types Bythos Operations Attacks Tips *Dealing with Bythos requires a balanced focus both on attacking and treating wounds it produces. Any injury Bythos creates, especially internal hemorrhages, should be treated as a first priority over attacking, so interspersed laser attacks when two or three lacerations remain are suggested. Prepare an injection of stabilizer prior to attacks made by Bythos when otherwise unoccupied. *In Mother of Sins, Aletheia Bythos will not create hemorrhages until Angie says they don't seem to be doing anything. *Completing the laser treatment near the bottom right corner makes removal of Bythos's core to the foreign object tray much easier, because the tray itself renders spores and shell fragments beneath it ineffective. Gauge how much more laser exposure will be required to disable Bythos, and treat wounds until Bythos enters this area, then finish the laser treatment. *Rather than injecting stabilizer frequently during Bythos's attacks, save one or two injections for periods in which it has been rendered dormant by the laser. Bythos will not recover immediately, and it is safe to leave the core unattended until its shell begins moving if the treatment is rendered near the foreign object tray. Try not to finish laser treatments when wounds are present, since it will reduce the time you have to act, and/or your patient's vitals. *Bythos produces three different colors of spores, which each behave differently. The blue color cycles slowly, the yellow at a faster pace, while the green spore slowly bounces around and follows the core when it is picked up. The outermost ring of blue spores generally rotates in the opposite direction of the rest. *An unusual method of treating Bythos is to "warp" the core away from the spores. A little known fact is that if you have 2 objects, usually 2 styli, touching the screen, then whatever you're holding or using will be used in the middle of the 2 styli. You can use this to your advantage; first pick up the core with one of the styli, then "warp" it by putting the second stylus on the screen, preferably away from the spores. Then, let go with the first stylus, and the core will warp to the stylus away from the cores, leaving you to put it on the tray much easier. *If you're having trouble keeping up with the lacerations, then simply let them be there. The vitals will drop a little more, but when 8 lacerations are present Bythos can't make any more, and no more internal hemorrhages either. It will just do some vital damage instead. Putting antibiotic gel on the wounds is essential in this strategy, so the vitals don't drop too quickly. The only downside is that you most likely not get the Chain Combo bonus at the end of the operation. Category:Neo-GUILT Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2